Bravo (UK)
(For Other Bravo UK variants, See Bravo Ring of Fire, Bravo (UK)/Other, Bravo (UK) (Idents).) Bravo was a TV channel operating in the United Kingdom. When launched in 1985, it only transmitted on Cable TV. In 1993, it then progressed to the Astra Satelite. The programming of the channel started out as a vintage movie channel, before changing into 1997 to adult male-oriented shows. In 2011, Living TV Group was folded into BSkyB. In the result of this, Bravo was closed down. Logo: Against a black background, we see fires originating from the center of the screen, progressively growing and then dimming. Afterward many other fires start around the screen (in varying shades of red, blue and orange), and at the same time the outline of the Bravo "Horned O" appears. We then see a big blue fire shrinking in size (as if it were absorbed), and then an explosion occurs, with the entire Bravo "O" burning with alternating blue and red/orange colors. (Just like the two images provided for you.) At the same time, we see the Bravo text appearing with the same Horned O as it gets filled up with fire, and the logo either fades out seconds later or ends instantly. FX/SFX: The fire startups (for the generic idents). The 1997 variants contain live-action. All were made by Red Pepper Film Company as an "alternative species of television". Music/Sounds: A waving synth and fire sound effects, then an explosion sound and, lastly, either two synth notes (which uses a guitar layering on the synth music) or a different sound effect (It is used on many shows to indicate tensions). The 1997 variants contain sounds which correspond to the subject matter. Scare Factor Depending on the variant: * Original Version: Medium to high. Those live-action startups will unnerve quite a lot of viewers who are unaware, and some may find the second sound FX variant scarier. * Majority of the 1997 Variants: Nightmare. Many of them contain extremely disturbing content to the point of being obscene. The variants containing animal abuse will almost certainly upset animal lovers. Children, if they were unlucky enough to see these logos, would very likely be spooked and gain nightmares. These idents are absolutely not appropriate to show on television and stand as some of the scariest idents of all time. * 1997 Screw-head, eyeballs, toilet, maggots, and Rabbit Farm variant: Low to nightmare. The sound effects may scare more than a few people due to the SFX. The scare factor may rise higher if you are afraid of screws and nails, eyeballs, dirty toilet brushes, maggots, and explosions. * 1997 Criminal variant: Medium to nightmare. The criminal's wide glare at the camera might unnerve a lot of people. * 1997 Cat In Cage, Blowtorch and Bathroom Variants: Low to high, since these variants don't really have much of a creepy vibe, but the second sound FX might still scare some. * 1998 Yellow Background and Green Background Variant: Low to medium. The nature will still get people, but the addition of brightness calms down the mood of the logo. The scare factor is lower for those who are used to seeing it. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Screw you bravo! It all ended! Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that used to scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:1997 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2001 Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Bad Kitty Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you throw your laptop at Bendy's hole and then Bendy converts your laptop into ink, and then you cry at 3AM and then FNAF Jumpscares you Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:British Logos Category:Logos that make me cringe Category:Logos that turn you into pickle rick Category:Logos that scare Freddy Fazbear Category:Logos that scare Chica Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos from Hell Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:High to Nightmare Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:B Category:R Category:A Category:V Category:O Category:United Kingdom Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:United Kingdom logos Category:WORST LOGO EVER Category:Worst scary logos Category:Logos that scare postman pat Category:Logos that scare Axel Animal Crossing and make him poop his pants Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category: Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jump scared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00 AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Bad Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that scare me so much Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Logos that actually scare Baldi from Baldi's basics and acts like screaming peter and turns him into Robin from Titans and kills people and finally says, "F**k batman" Category: Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:Logos that scare Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that make Flippy turn into Fliqpy Category:Logos that make the geometry dash UFO crash into screen gems and screen gems bumps into rankin bass Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre... Category:Listen,Kevin-Sāmā, The non-bending element is the strongest element. Don't you know. Shh baby girl we have to be quiet. Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu Category:Logos that Scare Moto Moto Category:Satan Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Logos that scare Meg Griffin Category:Logos that scare Brian Griffin Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Logos that Peter Quill likes Category:Logos that make Zuko throw his keyboard at Aang. Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that scare Krisia Todorova Category:Logos that Make Shoto Todoroki cry Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry at Peppa Pig Category:Logos That Make Peppa Pig Cry Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Companies of Wen Tao Productions Category:Logos that scare Alex A. Category:Logos that are cool Category:10Th 2K16 Empire Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Shieldy (BOTO)